The Truth
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: Takes place during "36 Hours". Justin insults Rebecca and she doesn't stand for it for very long. J/R.


**Title:** The Truth

**Author Name:** OneShotWonderment

**Rating: **PG

**Notes:**

- Takes place during the Season Two episode, "36 Hours"

- Some of the dialouge is taken directly from the episode; this dialogue will be** bold**.

**Disclaimer:**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**"You are beyond pathetic. You spend so much time trying to get somebody to love you that you can't help anybody."** Justin paused in his rant to take a deep exaggerated breath. How could she do this? Bringing the wrath of his family down on him was inexcusable in his opinion. He trusted her. Even when she found out about his current addiction he'd still trusted her, he wouldn't have trusted many, and she'd broken that trust. He was deeply hurt and wanted her to hurt just as badly so he lashed out with words that, though he didn't believe a single syllable of them, he knew would cause her pain.

**"You'll do anything. No I'm sorry — screw anyone to be a part of this family!"** Tears flooded Rebecca's eyes as she sat on the couch staring up at Justin. The fact that it was Justin, one of the very few people she actually let in, saying these horrible things made her heart throb painfully. She didn't doubt his belief in his words, for she could hear the conviction behind them. She blinked and pushed the tears and hurt away; she had to be strong. She would not let him see her cry.

"Shut up, Justin!" Kitty shouted. She was beyond fed up with Justin telling lies she knew he would regret later.

"We all know you don't agree with a damn thing spewing from your mouth right now." Kitty looked away from her brother to make sure Rebecca had gotten the message. The poor girl was a wreck; Justin's words wounded her; that much was obvious even though she was trying very hard not to show it. She had get this discussion back on track before her youngest brother ruined more relationships. "We're all here because you're our family and…" She started but Justin cut her off with a dry chuckle.

"She's not family." He declared pointing to Rebecca. Her head shot up like someone had fired a gun in the room. She looked at Justin as if trying to see to the deepest recesses of the soldier's soul. He gazed back at her just as intensely. Suddenly, Rebecca stood, walked up to Justin, and then turned to the rest of the Walkers.

"I got my DNA tested against Justin's last week." She waited for everyone in front of her to pick their dominate emotion before continuing. "I've been trying to find some way to tell all of you, but every time I tried something big came up." She turned back to Justin and determinately stared him down. "I'm not leaving. No matter what you or" She waved her arms drastically behind her. "anyone else says." She could feel the heat of the crowd of Walker's gazes on her, but didn't dare break eye contact with Justin.

"Why not?" His voice picked up a slightly whiney tone that made Rebecca cross her arms over her chest. "No one wants you here."

"It's bad to lie, Justin." Nora reminded her youngest quietly, her voice almost gone from all the shock this day had brought upon her, from behind Rebecca.

"I'm not lying." Justin argued; his gaze still locked on the slightly-on-the-short-side blonde standing defensively in front of him. Sara scoffed. Of course he was. Justin had grown to care about the intruding blonde more than any of his siblings had. Now, without being related being an obstacle, Sara had to wonder in what direction their relationship would progress. If Justin kept on with this attitude of his, though, chances were high that Rebecca wouldn't ever speak to him again.

"You know, what, Justin? Give me your worst; come on." Rebecca's eyes flashing a challenge as much as her words. Rebecca needed to keep Justin focused on her. She didn't want him hurting his family anymore then he already had. She could handle his words and glares. She doubted Nora could. Now if she could just find a way to shut down his anger. Kitty wondered where the girl, who'd been ready to cry moments ago, was getting the strength to demand what was sure to be more harsh and cruel words. Then Kitty really examined the sight before her eyes and it clicked. Rebecca knew that everything Justin was saying was a lie. She could see it. Kitty silently cheered that the younger girl would win this battle.

"I hate you." The words were spoken with such calm and clarity that even stoic Sal was reeling. Justin had chosen the words he knew Rebecca was most afraid to hear from him and even though she knew he spoken falsely, inwardly she was hurt. This pain would not last long for, when Justin came down from his anger, he would apologize profusely she knew. It was then, in the seconds she allowed herself to deal with the impact of his statement, Rebecca discovered how to shut down his anger. She uncrossed her arms and took two steps forward. Justin backed up a couple of steps. The small smile on her face threw him off his game. She wasn't supposed to being smiling! Not after what he just said.

"I love you." Her words, with the same calm and clarity, rang throughout the stunned room. Rebecca could practically hear Kitty, Sal, Kevin, Sara, Nora, & Holly's brains rattling around in their heads as they tried to overcome the shock Justin and Rebecca's last statements caused. They were not who she was concerned with; not yet, anyway. She watched as the anger and betrayal seeped out of Justin.

His brown eyes searched hers from some sign of the falsehood she had in seen in his. Rebecca knew he would find none; for she had not lied. She had began falling for Justin since she'd met him, practically, and since then she'd been unable to stop it. She'd felt so dirty for it up until last week. He'd been her half brother! It was sick and wrong and twisted! Then it wasn't. Suddenly, last week, she was free to feel however she wanted. Not that she had dared act on that freedom. For all she knew Justin still thought of her like a sister and it was too much of a risk for her to take. Rebecca certainly didn't regret taking that risk in this moment. It was necessary!

Rebecca stepped back and let Kitty take the reins. As hard as tried Justin couldn't keep his gaze on Kitty or any of his other family members. His eyes kept being drawn back to Rebecca and every time their eyes met she would give him a smile. One he didn't deserve but still accepted. Rebecca watched as Justin finally came out of his haze and brought up the topic of detoxing in the Walker family home. Some of the others vehemently opposed, but Justin was really good at charming people and soon the Walker clan agreed to Justin's plan.

"Rebecca?" Rebecca turned to Holly slowly. In all of the excitement she'd forgotten her mother was in the room. Now that she remembered, though, she was slightly embarrassed. She just declared her love for Justin in front of his family AND hers! Good thing she had a plan to play it down if question by anyone other than Justin. She opened her mouth to lie that she had just meant she loved him as a best friend, but her mother's voice cut her off. "Are you staying here or coming home tonight?" To say Rebecca was shocked would've been the understatement of the year. She'd honestly expected another question.

"Give me a minute to say goodbye?" Holly nodded and slipped past the huddled group of Walkers to go start the car. Rebecca stood from the couch and waited for someone to notice her movement. He gave her a sad smile. He was glad that she wasn't going to witness what he was about to go through.

"I'm going to head home now." She announced over the din of the tightly knit group. Nora, Kitty, Sal, Kevin, and Sara bid her farewell with varying degrees of emotion; some goodbye with pure ice and others with heartwarming thanks. Justin stood and walked with her to the door. The two stopped in the middle of the foyer and just looked at each other.

As much as Rebecca liked just being near Justin she wanted to get out of there quick. Before he had a chance to say something about what she just revealed. Now that it had time to settle into her brain; she was beyond mortified; to just blurt something like that out! It had served its purpose, yes, but still. Without a word she turned and started to the door. Justin reached out and grabbed her right wrist as soon as her left hand started to turn the knob. She turned back to face him slowly and slightly fearful.

"Rebecca." He whispered as if speaking louder would attract attention; which, with the group two rooms over, was probably not that farfetched. She suppressed a shiver at the way her name fell from his lips. He had way too much power over her! She met his eyes slowly and smiled. His eyes were kind; just like he was.

"Don't think on anything I said today, okay? I didn't mean any of it." She nodded, but he still ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Justin just couldn't…couldn't come up with the right words!

"Do you think we could have lunch sometime in the next couple of days? You know, when I'm feeling better. I need…no…you deserve a better apology then that, but I can't think right now."

"Sure Justin. I'll call you in few days and we'll do lunch. But there's no need apologize. You're as bad at lying to me as you are at keeping secrets." Justin bristled. He wasn't that bad at keeping secrets. Was he? That was not the point!

"You're getting an apology anyway." He informed her and dropped her wrist. A car horn sounded outside and the blonde resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her mother could be so impatient sometimes! Rebecca opened the door and turned back to him.

"I'll call tonight to check up on you." She paused and met his eyes from where he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Get well, Justin." With that, she turned and vacated the doorway to the Walker household.

"I love you too." Justin's words reached Rebecca seconds before the door closed. Her smile was in full bloom by the time she reached her mother's car. That, she knew, was the truth.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this as much as I as have enjoyed writing.


End file.
